


Captain cold imagines (requests are open)

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon
Summary: i'm sorry i was gone for so long. i hope this makes up for being gone for so long.





	1. 1

    Hey everyone. Here's the first story of these imagines that I'll be doing. Also this captain cold is the one from the new 52, where he has MetaHuman powers instead of his cold gun. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being the Barry Allen's younger sister has some ups to it but many downsides to it. Especially when your brother is the Flash and you're dating one of his enemies, Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold, who you were currently hanging out with. How you two met was a very interesting story and took place about two months ago.

*two months ago*

    "Y/n, time to go home!" You heard your boss call out. You sighed in relief before you got up and stretched a bit, hearing small pops. You gathered your stuff and walked out, starting to walk home. When you walked into your home, you felt like something was off but shrugged it off and walked to your room. You wee about to take off your shirt but was startled when you heard a crash coming from your kitchen. You quickly grabbed the baseball bat you kept near your bed just in case someone broke into your house. You silently walked to the kitchen and peered in to see a 6'4" man with slicked back silver blonde hair, wearing a sleeveless white and light blue jacket looking into your fridge. You lifted the bat over your head and tried to sneak towards but froze when you heard him say "I wouldn't do that if I were you".

    He leaned up and looked at you, his blue gazing at you. His visor was pushed up to his forehead.  He looked down at you before taking the bat from you and put it down. You stared up at him, frozen up at him. You two stared at each other before you mustered up some courage and said "who are you and what are you doing in my house?" 

    He stared down at you with some surprise before chuckling and said "the flash was on my trail and I needed a place to stay so I'm staying here for a while, sweetheart, so get used to it". He pushed past you, leaving you standing there with a shocked look on your face. You stood there, processing what he said before realized what he said to you. "....hey, don't call me sweetheart!"

    He stayed around for a while, like he said he would do, but the longer he stayed, the closer you two got. You leaned that, despite getting meta-human powers because of dr. Elias, his little sister, Lisa Snart, was put in a coma and he was worried that she wasn't going to make it through and it didn't help that she had cancer.

*now*

    You sat outside of your house, waiting for Leonard to come over, when your brother texted you, telling you that he was going to come over to your house for a while. Panicking, you tried to call Leonard but everytime you tried, he wouldn't pick up. You paced back and forth, trying to think of a way to explain why Captain Cold was doing at your apartment too, when you heard someone knock on your door. You walked over to the door and opened it to find your brother holding Leonard by his sleeveless parka. "Y/n, why did I find this one about to knock on your door?" Barry asked, gently pushing Leonard into your apartment. You sighed and mumbled "nice to see you too, Barry....".  
    Barry walked into your apartment and closed the door behind him, tapping his foot as though waiting for you to answer him. You were about to say something but was stopped when Leonard got up and walked towards Barry. He stopped in front of your brother and said "I know you may hate me and everything I have done but if y/n wants to be with me, you shouldn't keep her from being with who she wants".  
    You and Barry stared at Leonard, shocked at hat had just said. After a while, you smiled and wrapped your arms around his chest. He touched your hand, gazing at you lovingly. Barry sighed and shook his head. "As much as I don't like it, I don't want my little sister to hate me just because I stopped her for being with the one she loves.... Fine but I'm keeping an eye on you, Snart" Barry said before he walked out, leaving you two alone.


	2. Chapter 2

    Anger. Sadness. Regret. The few words to describe how you were feeling at this moment. You currently was sitting inside of the Iron Heights' bar, waiting for your date, y/d/n, to show up but it had been almost an hour when he texted you, telling you that he was going to be there soon. You knew you shouldn't have expect anything but disappointment from him but something inside of you was just hoping that for once in his and your's relationship that he would actually stay true to his word but no, he ditched you for either his 'friends' or his tramp of an ex like he always does, making you feel like a fool. Everyone looked at you with sympathy. It was as they you were being stood up by your asshole of a boyfriend, making you feel like even more of a fool.  
    You were about to get up and leave when a man with silver blonde hair sat down in front of you. "Sorry it took so long, babe, traffic was a mess" he said, grinning. You looked at him with confusion in your eyes until he leaned towards you and whispered in your ear "I'm Leonard. Just go along with it, ok? Whoever didn't show up is a real ass". You smiled and nodded, going along with it.  
    As the night progressed, you and Leonard talked about each other's lives and you even cracked some jokes with him. When it reached midnight, you two walked out. You wrote your numbed on his hand before telling him goodbye and walking away. "Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all" you thought, grinning as you texted your ex boyfriend that you two were over and deleting and blocking his number.


	3. update (i'm still here)

Hey everyone, as you can see, i'm not dead. sorry for not working on this for a year or two. i was caught up with school and forgot about this but don't worry, i'll get back to posting stories on here. if you guys have an idea for a story, i would love to hear them. again, i do apologize for being gone for so long and i do plan on posting more Captain Cold x readers on here and my wattpad, BlankDog.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i was gone for so long. i hope this makes up for being gone for so long.

You were currently sitting at Barry's house with a smile on your face and Leonard's cold gun next to you. Why do you have it?

-this morning-

Last night was a date night/day off with Leonard and you two watched movies since you just wanted to relax, causing you both to go to bed at an unreasonable time last night. You yawned a little, grumbling when you felt a piece of paper crumple underneath you that Len probably put there to let you know he'll probably be back in a few days. You sighed and rubbed your eyes a little before opening them. You say up and stretched a bit before something glinting from the corner of your eye. You looked over at it and saw that Leonard had left his cold gun. Forming a plan in your head, you got up and got ready for the day. When you were ready, you pulled out your phone and took a picture of it before sending it to him, followed by "look what you left over" you quickly walked out of the house with it in your bag and went to your car, getting ready to start the day.

-now-

Throughout the day, he kept texting you, telling you to give it to Mick but you ignored them and went on your way. Barry was confused when you came over with it but you explained to him what you were doing, causing the speedster to calm down a bit though finding your plan a little childish .

"You do know he's going to get you for this?" He warned as he heard your phone go off again, signaling to you that Leonard is trying to call you for the third time. You have him a curt shrug, placing your leg over the other. Your phone stopped ringing and it went quiet for a bit before Barry's phone went off. He pulled out from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?.... Oh, hey Leonard" he said, looking at you. You mouthed "I'm not here" to him, hoping he would side with you. He took a small breath before saying "no, I haven't seen (y/n) yet.... ok, I'll let her know". He hung up and let out a small sigh.

"You do know he's gonna be mad at you when you get home, right?" He said to you with a worried look on his face.

"I'll be fine, Barry" you assured him, giving him a small smile. He nodded a little but he didn't look convinced. When you left his house, you pulled out your phone and started to look through the messages he sent you and you knew you were in trouble when you got back but, instead of being scared, you smiled a little. You went to do some other errands before going home to find Leonard's motorcycle in the driveway. You drove up next to it and turned off your car before getting out, making sure his gun was well hidden in your purse before walking towards the door. You walked in and went to lock the door when you felt someone push you into the door, causing you to gasp in surprise though you knew it was Leonard.

"You think what you did was funny?" He growled lowly into your ear, his breath hitting the back of your neck, causing you to shiver a little.

"I think it was hilarious" you said with a smile on your face. He pulled you from the door and turned you around. You looked at him to see him glaring down at you.

"You won't find it funny once I'm done with you" he said before pulling you towards your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open


End file.
